kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript of Grand Theft Auto Radio
Transcript of Morality: Pressing Issues Grand Theft Auto Radio Xin: Next is Pressing Issues now hosted by the unusual Antagonist Ayano Katagiri. Ayano Katagiri: Hai! In addition, welcome to Morality: Pressing Issues! Our Guests here our Maurice Chavez, Tommy Verceti and Sweet. Maurice: Hey, I used to host this show! Ayano Katagiri: True, But this is not VCPR amigo. It’s GTAR. Maurice: I am not Mexican! Ayano Katagiri: Oh. Tommy Verceti: Can we get on with this? I have a drug shipment coming at 12:00 Pm. Sweet: I gotta kick them Ballas now! Ayano Katagiri: No prob homie. Maurice: I want to host this show this is MY SHOW! Ayano Katagiri: its GTAR’s Pressing Issues not VCPR’s! Tommy: I will shut you up Maurice forever if you won’t stop. Maurice: With what? Tommy: *M60 Gun Cock* This Asshole! Maurice: Holy Crap! Sweet: Haha! I got a bigger gun than that Pasta Boy. Tommy: Oh yeah? Ayano Katagiri: Oh, goodie goodie these people are going to have a gunfight! Maurice: I have no gun! Ayano Katagiri: Get out there and go buy one at Ammu-Nation! Maurice: What!? Tommy: Where is your gun you crappy Gangbanger? Sweet: I can take you Italy Boy down with this here Magnum! Maurice: I’m getting outta here! Tommy: No way CHAVEZ! *Shotgun Fire* Maurice: Good Lord! Sweet: What the hell? Maurice: I’m going through the window! Tommy: Don’t push your luck CHAVEZ! *Multiple Gunshots from a M60* *The sound of a windows shattering* Maurice: Freedom! Supervisor: Hey Everyone Jack Howitzer! Ayano Katagiri: Whoa! Sweet: Hey pasta boy! Prepare to die! *Two gunshots from a magnum* Tommy: Die Gangbanger! *Multiple Shots from an M60* *Sound of a door breaking* Sweet and Tommy: What the **** Jack Howitzer: WELCOME TO THE LAND OF FREEDOM BITCHES!!! Tommy: Not this Idiot! Sweet: Oh. Shit! Jack Howitzer: ARRRRRRGGHHHHHHH! *MULTIPLE GUNSHOTS FROM A MILITARY RIFLE* *Sound of windows shattering* Ayano Katagiri: Let’s take a break for a moment with our sponsors... Ammu-Nation: Too fat and Lazy to pick up a RPG!? Log on to Ammu-Nation to have it delivered the next morning! Mother-in-law being a bitch!? Check out Ammu-Nation’s Selection of Flamethrowers! Try to blow her up with a Landmine! There the gifts that keeps on giving! Y2K it’s coming and you better be ready check our one and only Y2K Kit with enough Firepower to level a small country Cheezus! Log on to Ammu-Nation. Com Now! Narrator: Now back to Pressing Issues with Ayano Katagiri. Tommy: I’m outta bullets for this M60! No worries *Gunshots from a Sub Machine Gun* Sweet: Bring it on Pasta boy! *Gunshots from a Magnum* Jack Howitzer: I CAN TAKE YOU ALL ON!!! *Multiple Gunshots from a Military Rifle* Ayano Katagiri: Um... Welcome back to Morality: Pressing Issues... With- *Sound of a door breaking* Jack Howitzer: What the? Maurice: DIE! *Multiple Gunshots from a Machine Gun Followed by an Explosion* Ayano Katagiri: That’s all for *Gunshots* See you again next *gunshots* Bai! *Explosion* Narrator: That was Morality proving why the American’s are so respected culturally around the world. *Gunshots from a Machine Gun followed by an Explosion* Niko Bellic: This is Entertaining America, A news broadcast that ruined most of the hosts’ life just because of doing this. In addition, here is your host Ayano Katagiri. For our special quick episode. Ayano Katagiri: Hello and Welcome to Entertaining America with me Ayano Katagiri! We have our guest who has killed the first host of the show and attacked my show Jack Howitzer. Jack: WHERE IS THE BRIT’S!? Ayano Katagiri: Helloooooo, you are in America! Jack: Oh, Yeah. Ayano Katagiri: Your “Special Needs Cop” Movie had the Mothers Rallying against you through I liked that movie... Jack: Thank you. Wait how old are you? Ayano Katagiri: Reset 12 why? Jack: Little Lacy Surprise? Ayano Katagiri: Nope, Cannot do that I will be considered Moe despite the fact I am uniquely unusually based on a Male character... if that happens. Thus ruining this wiki’s reputation. Niko Bellic: What wiki? Ayano Katagiri: ...You are better off not knowing it... Jack: You do not support my sponsors then you must DIE! Ayano Katagiri: Oh, Great Am I Billy Dexter #2? Jack: Wear em! Ayano Katagiri: Psychopaths... You can never have enough of them... Jack: Wear em or Die! Ayano Katagiri: Yeah you wish! Sides you got no gun! Jack: Oh yeah? *Pistol gun cock* Ayano Katagiri: You had a gun in your underpants... Real classic... Jack: WEAR EMMMM! Director: Jack calm down! Jack: I SAID WEAR EM!!! *PULLS OUR A SHOTGUN* WEAR EM!!! Director: CALL THE LCPD HE’S GOT A PROP!!!! Everyone: *SCREAM* The scene cuts to Niko Bellic pointing a gun to Jack Howitzer *Gunshot* Ayano Katagiri: Sucker! I knew this would happen! Thanks Niko! Niko Bellic: No, Ayano thank you. Roman Bellic: That was the Quick preview of Entertaining America and this is GTAR, Grand Theft Auto Radio... Where crime is a common word... Up next is “GTANN” Hosted by Plenair, Claude Speed and Xin. Xin: Okay... I’m here at GTAR with a pair of mute characters... Let’s go to Liberty City to find out what is going on there Niko Bellic. SFX- Police Siren Xin: Um... Niko Bellic.... LCPD: Put your hands up! You’re arrested for Assault with a Deadly Weapon! Niko Bellic: This is not a good way to treat a visitor in your country... SFX- Gunshots from an AK-47 Little Jacob: Come on Niko! Niko Bellic: I’m coming. SFX- Car Door closing SFX- Multiple Police Siren Niko Bellic: You are not going to get me that easily. SFX: Gunshots followed by an Explosion Xin: Oh... Okay. That was Niko Bellic proving Liberty City is um... Next is Ayano Katagiri for San Andreas! Sweet: Yo Big Bomb! Some noodle boy callin ya! Xin: Big Bomb!? Ayano Katagiri: Oh hey Xin! This is Big Bomb AKA Ayano Katagiri with the... Carl Johnson: The most powerful gangsta’s of Los Santos the Grove man. Grove Street Family: OH YEAH!!! Xin: Wait... Big Bomb... Uh... Ayano you’re a member of the Grove Street Families? Ayano Katagiri: Oh yeah homie! Xin: Oh great... From Don to a Gangbanger... Well what’s your report? Ayano Katagiri: Well we... GSF OG’s: Yo Big Bomb say it like a Real Gangsta kay? Ayano Katagiri: Okay back to you homie! Xin: That is all for Grand Theft Auto News Network! Credits *Meteor922 from another website for transcript creation *My Uncle for grammar correction.